


Amanuensis

by MonkeyBard



Series: Holiday Handful - Five Fics for the Festive Season [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanuensis

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 18 Dec 2011  
> Prompt from methylviolet10b: **Amanuensis** , gingerbread, foible, turgid, solecistic. Use as many or as few of those as inspires you, in one fic or many. Double giggle points if you work in the original phrase behind the meaning of amanuensis, "slave at hand."

"You cannot be offering to help me address Christmas cards."

"Why not? You've sprained your wrist. You can barely hold a pen. And the quality of your handwriting as a result--" Sherlock looked disdainfully at the one envelope John had managed to scrawl an address on, and clucked his tongue.

"Fine. I can think of worse things than having an amanuensis." If he'd thought to catch Sherlock out with his esoteric word choice, he was mistaken.

"I can think of better ways utilise your slave at hand."

John licked his lips. "Get your riding crop."

Christmas cards could wait.


End file.
